Love Game
by TheRugMaster
Summary: Fred agrees to pose as Katie's boyfriend for a family wedding and starts a game..."What's the matter Katie...scared you're going to lose?" I narrowed my eyes "Game on." But who'll crack first?


"Kaitlin!" My aunty Julie cooed. "You look so beautiful!"

"Hi, Julie." I gave her the obligatory hug "This is Fred."

Fred smiled politely and put his hand out to shake. I bit my lip as Julie ignored him and wrapped her arms around me in a big embrace. Awkwardly he patted her back and finally she pulled away.

"We're going to say hi to my Dad." I told her, firmly grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him away.

"Sorry about that." I apologised "Julie's very- well you saw."

"That's ok." He grinned. "All part of the job."

I smiled gratefully "Thanks for doing this."

Fred shrugged. "I really want to see the Arrows next week."

It was my brother's wedding and as every time I come back to Wales my mum tries to set me up with some hideous dork, I had persuaded Fred to come with me and pose as my boyfriend. He had agreed, as long as I abused my family's connections and money and wangled him and George tickets to see the Arrows vs. Pudlemere United.

"Kay!"

I turned to see my beaming brother bounce towards me.

"Jay!" I grinned and smacked him on the back of the head. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." He looked at Fred "This your bloke then, is it?"

"Fred." He said, sticking out his hand. Jacob shook it.

"So, you and my little sister finally hooked up did you?"

Finally?

"Took you long enough! God, you used to drive Alicia mad with your constant flirting-"

I'd forgotten he used to date Alicia. But what's he on about, flirting? I smiled artificially, wishing my darling brother would shut up.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"Few months." Fred lied smoothly, lacing his fingers through mine and bringing my hand to his lips.

Jacob raised his eyebrows "Everything going ok?"

"Stop being nosy." I interrupted "Besides you really don't want to know the details."

I hastily pulled Fred away before we could get interrogated anymore.

"What was that?" I asked, once we were away from everyone.

"What?" he said innocently, taking two glasses of wine from a floating tray and handing me one.

"You know," I accused "The holding my hand, kissy thing."

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend. I'm fully within my rights…"

"Oh." I stared at him straight in the eye "So that's how we're going to play this is it? Can't we just play scrabble?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked "What's up, Katie-Kate, scared you're going to lose?"

I narrowed my eyes "You wish. If you're prepared to get your ass handed to you... game on."

*

"Katie, sweetheart, can you pass me a glass of wine?"

I handed one over with a sweet smile, not trusting him for a second.

"Thanks babe." He smirked, slapping me on the bum.

My grandmother raised an eyebrow.

My turn.

I went to the bathroom and pulled my dress down a little to show more of my cleavage. Thank god for boobs. There was no way in hell Fred was going to resist them. With these on my side he didn't have a shot in hell of winning.

When I came out, Fred was sitting at a table, chatting to one of my cousins. I sat next to him, positioning myself so that he could see right down my bra.

I glanced sideways at him and smiled seductively. I went to lean over for a glass of champagne and heard him hiss as my breast grazed over his arm, and then, as I stood up to reach it better, he leaned back slightly as my chest was at his eye level.

He swallowed hard as I sat down.

"Victoria's Secret." I whispered, right into his ear. I gave him a small, triumphant smile and he nodded, conceding the point.

"That was very well done." He murmured "You really have just raised the bar. But don't congratulate yourself just yet…"

He pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around me so that I was crushed into his chest. As we revolved I could feel his hands sliding down my back until one was firmly on my bum. Again. Maybe I had this wrong. Maybe Fred was the ass guy, and George was the boob guy. But then I noticed his eyes firmly on my cleavage.

I suddenly became aware of his other hand, sliding down to my knees and then back up my legs- only this time it went under the skirt of my dress. His hand only went up to about mid thigh, but he'd slid it to the front. No doubt to my family it looked as though it was somewhere else.

I shook my head "I don't believe you." I muttered "That is- oh _god_ my _grandad_ is over there. You'll give him a heart attack!"

"Just keep dancing doll." He said in a dodgy American accent.

I needed to get out of this, and fast. So I brought my hands up to his shirt buttons and gently undid two, so that his chest was exposed and placed one light kiss on it, hoping that it would change the direction of the game.

I glanced up and saw something different to the laughter that was normally present in his eyes. His hands came _off_ my bum and _out_ of my skirt and then around my face.

I turned my head and kissed his palm and pulled away.

"Let's get a drink." I suggested, somewhat unsteadily. This game was messing with my head.

He nodded and walked behind me, hands on my hips, head lowered and dropping kisses on my bare shoulders. I suppressed a shiver and quickly downed another glass of wine. Good for getting rid of the old inhibitions, and it was time to claw back another point.

"Baby, your shoelace is undone." I smiled and crouched down and fiddled with his shoelace.

"He looked down at me, unimpressed, eyebrows raised and mouthed "Is that it?" but his expression soon changed when he realised where my head was. I looked up and grinned. My face was directly level with his crotch- but I wasn't done yet.

I slowly stood up, running my hand up his leg and then across the lowest part of his stomach, pressing myself very close.

We made eye contact for a split second and then he crashed his mouth to mine and we- me and Fred, Fred Weasley, one of my best friends- were kissing. Feverishly. My arms were around his neck, pulling him to me tightly, and his hands were on my waist, clutching my dress as if he wanted to rip it off. I didn't want to let him go. I'd never had a kiss more filled with feeling.

We were both gasping for breath when we pulled apart, and his face was flushed. No doubt mine was too.

"The game's over then?" I whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck.

He looked into my eyes, then grinned roguishly. "Only if you want it to be." He said and winked at me.

I stared after him as he sauntered off. Did that kiss _really_ not make him feel like I did? Was it really just his latest move in this stupid game we were playing?

I felt anger simmering and beginning to boil at that stupid, cocky, son of a-

The idea hit me hard and I smiled to myself. He was trying to push me. And he was _so sure_ that I wouldn't go that far. He didn't believe that I'd dare do it, but I dared. I'm Katie Bell. I don't lose. And I was going to go further than he would ever imagine.

*

Jacob and Martha had been living together for a year and had been given a lovely big house that Dad had bought for them. Jay had agreed that me and Fred could stay there as long as we changed the sheets after.

Originally I'd thought that this was perfect because we could have our own rooms and no one would know. That had been the plan.

Well, bollocks to the plan.

I snuck into Jay and Martha's room and 'borrowed' a practically see through negligee (determinedly avoiding the thought that this belonged to my sister in law). I pulled my hair out of its bun and shook it loose, ruffling it.

Showtime.

"Fred?"

"In here!" he called from one of the bedrooms.

I leaned against the doorway. He looked up and spluttered. I forced down my laugh and stalked forward, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You've changed." He choked out.

I nodded and ran my fingers down his chest. "D'you like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He suddenly grinned, his no-fear-Fred grin and I knew that he'd clicked I was pushing him. "It'd look better on the floor though"

I felt my cheeks go pink, but I was determined not to give in. "You think?" I said. My voice was slightly high pitched, but I shrugged and moved my hands to the netted skirt and made to pull it up.

I swallowed. This game might be slightly out of control now…

Suddenly he put his hand on mine. I looked at him, and he leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't like the earlier kiss, it was much softer, and made me hungry for more.

He began to pull back, but I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him back to me. And then it was no longer a game.

*

I wake up with my head on Fred's chest. He's idly fiddling with my hair, but once he sees I'm awake he stops.

"Morning." He grins.

"Morning." I say sleepily, tipping my head back for a kiss, which he obliges with.

Who would have thought two years ago when we went to Jacob's wedding, we'd end up having our own? And all because of a stupid game. We both insist that we weren't in it to win after _that_ kiss, but we also both insist we won. But really he doesn't matter.

All that matters is that it was a really, _really_ good job we decided not to play scrabble instead.


End file.
